


Game Grumps One Shots!

by CherryliciousFanfiction



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, F/M, If there's smut it's not the best written, M/M, Romance, YouTube, adorableness, and many of them being pervy, but lots of kissing, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryliciousFanfiction/pseuds/CherryliciousFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, I've heard that you love one of the Grumps....Well, I'm here to give you some one shots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Heyo guys, it's Cherry, and I'm here to just say some stuff. ^•^  
First~ I will be taking requests, so just put the person, and give me a little scenario, or at least what you want to see in the one shot. Also I'm really bad at smut, so I'm going to try not to write it, but maybe in the future I will!  
Second~ Since I'm still in school, I'm going to update on weekends. But I'll still reply to comments throughout the week. So don't worry! ^_^  
Third~ I know that some have wives and kids, but think of this where they're all just friends. Trust me I really like Holly, and Suzy, Rachel and Audrey, but I know that people would want to see them in one shots so yeah...  
Forth~ I really want you guys to have fun, and leave comments! *whispers* also, if you'd like a friend, I'm open :D


	2. Danny x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Danny for the first time, and introduce him to your favorite band.

Danny x female Reader 1 

I glance up at the building in front of me, which was small compared to the Skyscrapers I'm used to seeing in New York. I pop my ear buds in, playing some (favorite music genre) music. As I walk into the building, I can hear high pitched screaming coming from some crazed teens on my left. I look over to see 5 guys, and 2 girls getting swarmed by people. One of them, had floofy hair, and is really handsome. The man takes a quick glance at me before he and his friends get pushed into the other room.  
"I wonder if I'll ever see him again," I muttered to myself. "He looks cool."  
After an hour or two of looking at games, and finding new music interests, I decided to get something to eat.  
"Let's see what kind of yum yums my tum tums can have." I say, as my stomach grumbles.  
I begin to walk towards the food court, and the chorus comes up in (favorite song). I get into the moment, I'm mouthing the lyrics, and suddenly, BAM!  
I feel my face ram into some sort of fleshy wall, which I assume is someone's chest. I stagger backwards, surprised.  
"Woah!" Shouted a males voice, and two arms caught me.  
"Are you alright? I'm so so sor- hey, you're the girl I saw before my panel..." The man said.  
I looked at his face. "Yeah! I saw you too! And it's really alright sir. It was all my fault. My extremely amazing song just distracted me..." I replied, hoping that calmed him down.  
The man smiled, and gave a laugh. " That always happens to me too! I'm Dan. Dan Avidan." Dan chuckled, holding his hand out for me to shake.  
I took his hand. "(Last name). (First name) (Last name)." I smiled.  
Dan smiled back, and laughed at my James Bond reference.  
"So what kind of music were you listening to?" Dan asked, looking genuinely curious.  
I pulled out my phone from my pocket. "I'm glad you asked. I was listening to (favorite band)." I smirked as I saw Dan look confused.  
"Never heard of them.." Dan said as he looked at me.  
I pulled up (favorite song), and handed him an ear bud. "Listen to it." I explained.  
Dan quickly put the headphone in and I increased the volume. Dan was moving his head to the beat.  
I stared at his handsome face, his gorgeous hair flying everywhere, he was perfect. Out of the corner of my eye, the people Dan was hanging out with were pointing at him.  
All too soon the song was over, and he pulled out his headphone, with a bright smile on his face.  
"I love love LOVE them!!" He exclaimed, as he bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement.  
I smiled, and I feel myself blush. "I'm glad."  
Dan rubbed the back of his neck, and liked away, only to look back at me quickly. "Listen uh, I know we just met, but I would like to get to know you more..." Dan said shyly, with a faint blush.  
"I would love to get to know you more too." I whispered. I stared deep into his deep dark brown eyes.  
I grabbed a black pen that was in my pocket, and wrote down my number on his hand.  
He glanced at it and smiled.  
Suddenly a man with a plaid shirt and a beard approached us. "Dan we gotta go." He said robotically.  
Dan sighed. "I'll text you." He said flirtatiously.  
"You better." I giggled. He winked, and left with his friend.  
They disappear into the mob of people, and my phone vibrates.  
I check it, and it's a text from an unknown number. I look at it in confusion, but hopefulness that it will be Dan.  
"(Insert amazing reference/quote from the song you showed him) -Danny ;)"  
I laughed at his silliness. He really is something. And I like the something that he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyslo everyone! Cherry here! (Obviously ^_^) just wanted to ask you a question about my writing. Do you want it in the i form. (I saw Arin being pervy) or in the You form. (You saw Brian kill all those people with his awesomeness) just wondering, and I hope you liked this Danny x reader! Thank you Lexihastherage for requesting!


End file.
